The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When surf fishing, it is not uncommon for an angler to use multiple fishing poles at one time. In this regard, each of the poles are typically secured within a handsfree rod holder that positions each pole in an upright orientation with the fishing line extending past the shore and into the water.
The use of multiple poles is highly advantageous to the fisherman, as it increases the chance of a successful catch. To this end, when a fish engages the rig on one of the poles, the bait clicker of the fishing rod will emit a sound that advises the user they have a fish. Unfortunately, such devices do not provide a visual indication to the fisherman. As such, when multiple poles are in use, it is often difficult for the angler to quickly identify which pole has the fish, and such a delay may cause the fish to escape.
In addition to the above, shore fisherman must be on the constant lookout for bystanders who may become unintentionally snared by the invisible or nearly invisible fishing line extending from each pole. This is especially true at crowed locations such as beaches, for example, where the bystanders may not notice the fishing rigs and may literally walk directly into one of the fishing lines.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a device that can be removably secured onto a fishing line to provide a visual indication of the lines' presence to a bystander, and to provide a visual indication of line movement to a user, in order to alleviate the above noted deficiencies.